plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imitater
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Imitatera, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Imitater jest rośliną z gier Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. Jej umiejętnością specjalną jest możliwość zamiany w dowolną inną roślinę, poza ulepszeniami i samym sobą. W części pierwszej odblokowujemy ją poprzez zakup w Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, lecz w jej kontynuacji musimy za nią zapłacić około 12 złotych. Etymologia Nazwa tej rośliny jest połączeniem słów imitator, co odnosi się do jego umiejętności kopiowania innych roślin oraz tater - starego określenia ziemniaka, czyli rośliny, na której bazuje. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Imitater Imitaters let you use two of the same plant during a level! "I remember the Zombie Wars back in '76," says Imitater in a raspy, old-man's voice. "Back then, we didn't have all these fancy peashooters and jalapenos. All we had was guts. Guts and a spoon." TŁUMACZENIE Imitatery pozwalają ci na użycie dwóch tych samych roślin na jednym poziomie! "Pamiętam Wojny Zombie z '76," mówi chrapliwie Imitater, głosem starszej osoby. "Wracając, nie mieliśmy żadnych peashooterów ani jalapeno. Ale mieliśmy miąższ. Miąższ i łyżkę." Plants vs. Zombies 2 ???: ??? ???: ??? Imitaters let you use two of the same plant during a level! Special: can imitate any other plant Having studied French Theater at Julienne, the Imitater went to the streets with his art, and has perfected his technique he calls "Potato stuck in a box". TŁUMACZENIE ???: ??? ???: ??? Imitatery pozwalają ci na użycie dwóch tych samych roślin na jednym poziomie! Umiejętność specjalna: może udawać inną roślinę Po przestudiowaniu Teatru francuskiego Julienne, Imitater wyszedł na ulicę i zaczął ćwiczyć rolę do sztuki "Ziemniak utknął w pudełku". Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies Takie same jak imitowanej rośliny. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food działa tak samo jak u imitowanej rośliny. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Imitater jest bardzo przydatny na rośliny o powolnym odnawianiu, produkujące słońce, rośliny defensywne i rośliny natychmiastowe, na przykład: *wszelkiej maści słoneczniki; *Squash, Potato Mine, Cherry Bomb; *Wall-nut, Tall-nut; *Starfruit (w minigrze Seeing Stars). Warto go używać w Endless Zone'ach. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Taktyka się praktycznie nie zmienia, jednak jego przydatność w endless zone'ach nieco spadła, najlepiej współgra prawdopodobnie z Power Lily, Gold Bloomem i Pepper-pultem. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Imitater reprezentuje mima, który podobnie jak on udaje innych. *Jest jedyną rośliną w Almanacu bez danych słońca czy odnawiania. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jest jedną z dwóch roślin w grze, bazujących na ziemniaku. Drugą jest Potato Mine. *Jest jedną z 4 szarych roślin w grze, inne to: Spikerock, Grave Buster i Doom-shroom. *Jest najdroższą rośliną z Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Nie ma go w menu wyboru rośliny. *Jest jeszcze bardziej podobny do mima. *Jest jedną z kilku roślin w grze, bazujących na ziemniaku. Następne to: Potato Mine i Hot Potato. en:Imitater de:Imitator ru:Имитатор Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Rośliny z Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Rośliny Premium